


"Taking Flight"

by Tishina



Series: Dangerous Kisses [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: 'Noka as a precocious child, asking her Aunt Dvora uncomfortable questions.This was written for a prompt from Cinlat: Write a scene where the OC is first learning their most prominent skill. Dunno if flirting, manipulating, or brawling is her most prominent, but have a little of all of them!





	"Taking Flight"

* * *

* * *

“Good! Again!” Dvora gestured at the young Mirialan girl who grinned at the praise before feinting a jab with her left hand then coming at the training pad with the right, her hip and torso rotating her weight onto her right foot and putting force behind the gloved fist coming from the girl’s chin. She struck with enough force that the older woman had to brace herself slightly, an impressive feat, even for a particularly sturdy nine year old.

And instantly, the girl withdrew to the guard position, weight back on her left foot and hands guarding her face.

“Good! Now, that’s the way you fight politely if people are watching. If you’re in a _real_ fight, what would you do here?”

The girl held the guard position, eyes twinkling above that grin that got her in so much trouble already. “If I have weight and strength on them, I can step on their feet to keep them in range. If I don’t, I can throw dirt in their eyes to let me get close without getting hit. And if it’s a humanoid guy, I kick for the crotch.”

“You can kick women the same way, it just isn’t as easy to land a kick that curls them up on themselves. What’s the risk of kicking?”

“Someone who brawls will know they can step back, grab my foot, and throw me off balance.” The girl's lower lip stuck out a little at the memory of her aunt doing exactly that to her only a day ago.

The older woman grinned back at her. “Good! Now take a break and loosen up those muscles a little. Drink some water.”

The girl relaxed out of her stance and took a swig from the bottle of water on top of the beat-up old shipping crate that served as a table. Dvora dropped the makeshift training pad onto the edge of the ship’s ramp and sank down onto it with a tired sigh.

“Getting old, auntie?” The older woman snorted at the sweet tone of innocent concern, an expression that worked far better on some of her teachers than someone who’d known her since birth.

“Better watch that mouth, imp, or you’ll spend half an hour practicing blocks tomorrow night.”

Her niece shrugged, grinning mischievously. “And I need a reminder that you can kick my ass to Mining Station Shit and back, auntie?”

“And you’d better watch your language, imp, or I’ll get another earful from my parents and yours.” The older woman grimaced. “Though for once, I’m probably innocent of this particular crime; I'm pretty certain _you_ invented that name for Station Shen.”

“Like I need the reminder, not after the _last_ time I called Jovarest an ass and they all ganged up on both of us.” The girl grimaced in a remarkable imitation of her aunt, though neither seemed aware of the uncanny resemblance.

“Your oldest brother _is_ an ass, but…” The older woman hesitated, reluctant to state it aloud. Not that her niece didn’t know, but hearing someone else _say_ it wouldn't exactly make it much easier to ignore the pain.

“My parents _want_ children who are his sort of ass. Not like me.” The girl added matter-of-factly. “I dunno why they don’t just let me move in with you; it would be a relief for them not to be embarrassed by me, y’know?”

 _So much for not saying it aloud. But I won’t insult her by pretending she isn’t right._ “They care, but in their minds, that means they have to make you into a reflection of themselves, and the fact they can’t bothers them. So they let you spend most of your time with me, but what would people say if they actually let you move in with me…?” She gestured at the ship that was her only home.

The child’s face lit up with awe and longing as she stared up at the ship. _Not that my rustbucket inspires that in anyone except the two of us._ But she felt that same sense of longing that her niece did, magnified by a lifetime of reproaches for being the family troublemaker, and now, "bad influence."

Dvora had won the old freighter in a game of pazaak with a down-and-out “businessman.” Rumor said he had once been a fairly well-known smuggler who made the fatal mistake of sampling a “cargo” and became addicted to spice, and from there, began a rapid slide into oblivion. He hadn’t made a fuss about losing the ship, probably because it had turned out to have been stripped of almost everything useful. But she’d acquired an old lot on the edge of their settlement and had the ship moved there, installed a couple of solar panels, cleaned up the ship’s lounge, and moved in.

“It’s beautiful.” The girl sighed. “I just wish we had the money to fix it all up _now_. And leave.”

“Yeah. But you know, it’s not a bad thing to have to rebuild it from the ground up. That way we know every system, every wire and circuit, everything on board, and we’ll know how to fix it in a pinch. And every credit I don’t spend on rent can go into parts for the ship.”

“I know, but it feels like it’ll be _forever_.” The young Mirialan's shoulders sank with more than a touch of melodrama.

“Long enough for you to be old enough that your parents won’t feel guilty when you leave with me.” The middle-aged woman ruffled the girl’s light gray hair, chuckling when she rolled her eyes and swatted at the offending hand.

“As if.” She tore her eyes from the ship and studied her aunt. “So, can you teach me how do you do things like that?”

“Like what?”

“Convinced that old sot that you were harmless. I’ve watched you do that, you know.”

“Ah.” _Damn. Well, in for a credit…_ “You learn to _be_ who they are expecting. You’re already do a lot of that, you know. That cheerful clown act so no one takes you seriously or expects much from you, when we _both_ know,” she tapped her grinning niece in the center of her forehead, “that you’ve been digging into manuals for ship’s engines already. Meant for _adults_ , imp.”

“That’s kid stuff, auntie.” The youngster bounced restlessly on her heels.

“The manuals or the act?” The girl’s eyes went wide in feigned innocence so perfectly that Dvora snorted and cuffed at her playfully. The girl instantly went into defensive posture and blocked the cuff, giggling. “Imp. Just don't get caught with those instead of your schoolwork and I won't rat you out. But it’s a start on learning to get people to trust you, being able to act like you’re a bumbling, not-too-bright clown. People who are afraid of being caught at something are alarmed by serious people, smart people, makes them wary. Use that humor of yours to get people to let their guard down, and they'll start trusting you, tell you things, secrets that they shouldn’t. I’m betting you already do that sometimes, yes?”

She waited for a grudging nod before continuing. “Don't let me catch you cheating someone who doesn’t deserve it, or manipulating people _just_ for fun. And when you gain someone's trust, try not to use what you learn...unless you can do it without it hurting them because no amount of talent at conning people will help if you get a reputation for hurting them.”

The girl stared down at her hands, clearly considering those words, then nodded silently. _She really is interested in this if she’s being this quiet._ “How do I keep someone from doing that to _me_ , auntie?”

 _Damn, she’s so fast she frightens me sometimes._ “Learn to spot someone doing the same things. If someone’s trying to sucker you into something that seems too good to be true, too easy, it’s a con. They may not even know it's a con themselves, especially if someone  _else_ put them up to it. And if someone’s trying really hard to convince you to pay attention to something, look in the opposite direction. Learn simple sleight-of-hand tricks so you understand how it works and can spot someone using it on you.”

“Like when I caught Jovarest faking an emergency work call to get our parents out of the way so he could sneak off to see his girlfriend when he wasn't supposed to?”

“Exactly.” _Not that they’d every believe he’d do something like that. But no one ever accused my brother and his wife of being that bright._

“Hmm.” She stared down at her hands again before assuming that innocent look that Dvora _knew_ spelled trouble.

“And the way you pick up people in the cantina?”

The older Mirialan woman barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping. “Dammit, there’s no way you’re old enough to be interested in anyone, unless I overslept this morning...by at least two years.”

“Not _that_ way." The gleam in the young girl's eyes reminded Dvora that she'd asked her enough questions to be quite well aware of what her aunt got out of those encounters. "But I gotta be ready, auntie, the kids just a year or two ahead of me do a lot of that flirting stuff like you do, and isn’t it just the same kind of thing as convincing people to trust me?"

“Well, yes.” _Though I hadn’t really thought of it that way until_ she _said it. Dammit._ “Er, well, seventy percent of attractiveness is attitude. Believe you’re attractive and you _will_ be to most people, or at least of species who are similar to Mirialans. Remember almost everyone has a lot of doubts about themselves, and they’re going to be flattered if you show interest...but _never_ push anyone uncomfortably. Always take no for an answer, and don’t bring it back up unless you have a reason to think they might have reconsidered. As for how to flirt, study holos, both serious romances and comedies. Though I’d say for you, focus on the comedies so you can use that clown act of yours. People who are laughing are usually relaxed and more, er, receptive.” She finally shrugged. _How the hell did I get myself into this one?_

The girl bounced on her heels for a moment, chewing her lower lip and playing with a strand of gray hair that always seemed to have escaped to frame her face. "Just make them laugh? That's easy. It's gotta be harder than _that_."

“Not really. But never start flirting with anyone you aren't pretty sure you're interested in. And..." the older woman hesitated, quite well aware that the rest of their family would be furious with her frankness. _But dammit, she's me through and through so might as well assume that'll come too._ "Make sure you don't start anything with anyone who doesn't want the same thing out of it. If you're looking for a partner, don't get involved with someone who is just looking for a bit of fun. And if you just want a bit of fun, stay as far away from someone who's looking for a partner as you can. There are few beings more dangerous than someone who's had their heart broken, and people don't change what they want just because you want something different from them."

"So that's why you flirt with some people at the spaceport cantina, but ignore others when they try?"

Dvora winced, then narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Imp, have you been sneaking into the cantina again and watching?"

"Not...exactly." The girl shrugged, giving herself away by not meeting her aunt's eyes, her shoulders abruptly hunching in on herself. "I...might have figured out how to slice into the cantina security cameras."

"Shit." She covered her eyes until she heard her niece scuffing her feet, waiting expectantly, and suddenly the reprimand on the tip of her tongue died in silence. _Dammit, that's all anyone else ever does, scold her, and that's all she expects anymore. And I should know, that's all I ever learned to expect too._ Instead, she exhaled and forced her own shoulders back, trying to let go of her tension. "Imp, you know what'll happen if you get caught and the port security shows up at the front door? I probably can't get you out of the shitstorm it'll start."

The girl chewed her lip, then nodded reluctantly. "It's a lot more interesting than studying, auntie. I mean, why bother learning how Galactic Senators are elected and who does what? It's not like I'm ever going to meet a senator or anything. I'd much rather go to work with you and play with engines, y'know?"

"True, but that's not our choice, unfortunately. But...," she raised one eyebrow conspiratorially, "You may never walk through the Galactic Senate building on Coruscant, but if you want to get around the rules, you have to know them first. Do just enough of the useless stuff for school so they leave you alone, then learn how things work, and not just hyperdrive engines either. When we finally ship off this backwater, you can help me figure out how to stay out of trouble."

The girl's eyes lit up with genuine delight, no longer curled in on herself so defensively. "Oh, I can do that! And, I can practice getting people to trust me too!"

"Don't hurt anyone." Dvora warned in a light tone, more aware than her own family that the girl scarcely needed the warning.

"Same rules as fighting bullies?" For a moment the young face was quite serious, then she laughed cheerfully as her aunt ruffled her hair.

"Exactly, imp! Now, let's clean up so we have time for a quick ride on my swoopbike before I get you home for the night." The girl bounced on her heels, then quickly began gathering up the practice gear then raced up the ramp ahead of her aunt. _Someday. We'll get out of here, I promise._

* * *

The young Mirialan woman watched as the planet dropped away behind her, gingerly touching the kolto pack that was slowly relieving the pain from the burns on the side of her neck. As the ship broke atmosphere, the com lit up, and she activated it with her free hand.

"Unidentified ship, please identify yourself. We don't show any departures scheduled today."

"Mining Station Dorn, ship is registered under Aureck Trill Leth 56-71 Besh, just re-entering service."

"Understood. Just a moment..." the audio was muted for a few moments, while the young woman fidgeted with the sheet of flimsi. _Auntie, you should be here too._

"Ship Aureck Trill, your vessel's been out of service for over a decade, but the registry checks out. Name of ship and captain?"

Her hand tightened reflexively on the kolto pack as she thought quickly. "Ship name, _Dvora_ , captain and owner,...Odinoka." _Solitary. That's all I can think of right now. Dammit, Auntie, we were supposed to do this together. The ship's the only way I can have you with me._

There was a slight pause, and then another voice, faintly familiar, came on the line. "I know that registration. _Ship_ name _Dvora?_ "

"Renamed this morning, Mining Station Dorn." The Mirialan was rather proud that she got the words out without even a tremble.

"There's no way that old grease monkey would sell her ship." Ah. The ops manager at the station, one of Dvora's drinking buddies.

"She didn't."

There was another pause before the voice came back on-line.

"Damn. Understood, _Dvora_ , and your flight plan just came through from the space port. You're cleared to leave local space."

"Thanks. Raise one for her later, flight control."

"Will do. Good luck, _Dvora,_ and keep your guard up."

'Noka re-checked and re-re-checked the jump coordinates nervously, then took a deep breath. _Well, Auntie, now to find out if we put this bucket of bolts back together right or not. But right or wrong, I'm never coming back._ Keeping her eyes wide open so she wouldn't miss a thing, she kicked in the hyperdrive and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I write 'Noka as ADHD, among other things, and having a rather stuffy, risk-averse family that didn't know how to deal with her. But there was always Dvora, who knew exactly how it felt, and stepped in, despite being told off for "encouraging" 'Noka. Everyone needs at least one role model, however disreputable...


End file.
